


Canary Chronicles

by CaptainSwagma



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwagma/pseuds/CaptainSwagma
Summary: When the Green Arrow saves Laurel, she expresses her gratitude in more than just words.





	Canary Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first time doing this, so I hope you enjoy!

As Laurel walked down the alleyway behind the SCPD, rifling between Thea’s community service & probation papers, she couldn't help but feel she was being followed, constant footsteps hitting small puddles of water dripping from leaking pipes, whispers & trash bags rustling, the sounds of footsteps getting closer, their squeaks echoing throughout that alley everytime she looked back.

She decided to pick up the pace & started speed walking which turned into running which turned into sprinting, constantly looking over her shoulder seeing a figure duck into door ways & behind dumpsters. Keeping one hand on her pepper spray & one her keys, turning the corner she came up to her building steps, ran inside & up the staircase, the figure not too far behind her as she came to her floor turning down the corridor & making a beeline towards her door only to drop her keys, "Shit shit shit!" She panicked, bending down to pick them up as quickly as she could, unlocking her door & darted inside close to shutting her door only for the man to come busting in at full-speed knocking her to the floor while the burglar crashed into a stand.

Laurel quickly came to her senses struggled to find her pepper spray but the contents of her purse were spilled out onto the floor when she was knocked down, looking around finally spotting the black & yellow canister, she made an attempt to reach out for it only for man kick it away, "My my my, you're prettier than advertised " the man said with sinister tone in his voice, "We are gonna have some fun baby girl, oh yeah, lots of fun." he said while unbuckling his belt. that's when it happened, Laurel heard the familiar ZIP sound of a bow drawback followed by a TWANG of an arrow being fired.

The man stopped dead in his tracks with a shocked expression on his face, he soon fell to his knees, blood slowly began dripping out of the corner of his mouth before falling to the floor with an arrow protruding from his back. "Its him" she said to herself looking up seeing him, the Hood. The mysterious vigilante who was the source of all her dirty thoughts while she touched herself every night. The man she frequently fantasized about during sex, her "nothing" when asked what she was thinking about. With the man dead on the floor, the Hood was out the window as quickly as he appeared, Laurel tried to call after him but was soon gone.

A couple of nights later, after Laurel called the police after the incident, answering few questions & the usual scolding from her father, she was home sitting on her couch watching TV when the lights went off, she knew it was him. "I didn't get a chance to thank you the other night" she said without turning around, she knew he was behind her, "Given the fact that you're the daughter of the man who's out to get me, you can understand why I had to make a hasty retreat" he said in the deep voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine. "Yeah well.. ya know" she said getting up & walking over to him, "I would still love to thank you for saving me".

With that she wrapped her arms around his neck & brought her lips to his, the Hood without hesitation quickly reciprocated the gesture, their lips crashing against one another, tongues dancing in each others mouths with a fiery passion, his hands moving down to squeeze her ass before going down to her legs as he picked her up & carried her to her bed, giggling as he plopped her down, she quickly sat up to take off her shirt then started unbuttoning her jean shorts, doing a little dance as she stripped them off to tease her new lover who had finished taking off his pants, his cock bulging through his shorts, she quickly pulled them down as his dick sprang free causing her to gasp at the sight of his thick member, it looked awful familiar for some reason, she got to her knees gripping the base with one hand she gave it a lick making the vigilante groan, smiling she took it in her mouth, bobbing up & down, his hands on her head, slightly thrusting into her mouth, this went on for a couple minutes before he pulled out, her lips glistening In his cum as strings of it stretched out from her mouth & his shaft, gently stroking his cock she stood up & planted a kiss on his lips before turning around & bending over her bed, the Hood spread her legs a little more wider & then entered his cock into her pussy, the two groaned at the contact when he pushed into her deeper, "Oh god please fuck me" Laurel moaned, he then began to thrust into her clit at a slow pace before thrusting faster as his balls smacked against her ass, she rested her head onto her pillow & began stroking her pussy while he started fucking her harder from behind, moaning loudly into her pillow, the ecstasy escaped her as her eyes rolled back, hearing his grunts & groans, "Fuck you're tight" he said through gritting teeth, "I -I haven't.. had s-sex in months.." she said her voicing breaking from the sweet release she desperately needed

The Hood stopped & pulled out, flipped her around onto her back, throwing her right leg over his shoulder & pulling her closer to him, he then shoved his cock back into her wet pussy, making her moan at the penetration, he soon began fucking her hard, harder & deeper than the first time making her moan even louder as her walls contracted around his dick, "Oh fuck that's the spot don't you fucking stop" he continued to fuck her like this for what seemed like hours but was probably a few minutes, throwing her left leg over his shoulder, giving him a better spot to shove his dick into earned him a few dirty names, squeezing her tits he could feel his balls begin to tighten, he tried to hold out longer but that became next to impossible as he pulled out, spreading her legs to the side & shooting his hot cum all over her stomach while she watched in amazement, the vigilante then collapsed next her, both gasping for air.

Laurel stared up at the ceiling still taking in what just happened, the man the whole SCPD was after, the man who her father sworn to bring in had just fucked her senseless. This was a secret she obviously had to keep to herself, she was then cut off from her train of thought when he suddenly plunged two fingers into her snatch & began pumping in & out of her, her hips bucking, back arching off the bed, "Fuck I'm-I'm gonna-" she said as she reached her climax, her juices pouring onto his fingers & onto her bed, they lay there for a few more minutes, both were tired, their energy drained from the hot sex the just had, 20 minutes later the Hood got up & put his pants back on, "Thank you" Laurel said exhaustedly while he made for the exit. She then fell into the best sleep she's had in years.

9 hours later she was awoken to knocking on her door, but didn't bother to get up & answer it, the door opened & she heard a familiar voice call out her name, "Laurel? Laurel you here? You're gonna be late for work" it was Thea. "Laurel? You in her- Hoo! Damn it reeks of sex in here!" Laurel couldn't help but chuckle as her friend covered her nose, "You know you could at least cover up or warn me next time" Thea laughed looking away sheepishly, "Sorry" was all Laurel could muster, pulling the blankets over her. "I see the guy left you a parting gift" Thea said pointing towards her stomach, "Was he good?" The young girl asked, "You have no idea.. but oddly familiar.." "Hm well maybe you should hook me up with him" Thea joked making them both laugh.


End file.
